


Fooling Day

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [196]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is better at pranks... right?





	

Hux does not really understand the concept of pranks. Kylo doesn’t know why, because surely someone as dedicated and precise as him must have been the subject to _endless_ streams of them growing up. (And Kylo, sadly, knows what that feels like all too well.)

But he’s come out of it not understanding how to pull his own off. 

The first year, Kylo found boots half a size too small, and replaced all his underwear with orange versions, emblazoned with the Resistance logo. Maybe it was a bit far, because Hux had been pissed for the rest of the day.

The second year, figuring he’d pick up on the _hint_ now, and play along… he’d staged a drill, claiming a Dianoga had gotten loose, and was squelching through corridors.

Hux had not gotten the hint. He’d taken it seriously. It had not… endeared him to Hux.

The third year, Kylo hadn’t done anything, and Hux had spent the whole day _jumping_ , convinced there’d be a prank. (And then sulking because there wasn’t one, and then finally revealing that he felt guilty for stopping Kylo from playing little tricks, and then the make-up sex…)

So this year, Hux has agreed to join in. Kylo insisted, not prepared to just troll the man if he wouldn’t fight back.

Only… Hux hasn’t really progressed much further along the line from ‘plastic Bantha crap’ and ‘farting box attached beneath the chair’.

Kylo is glad he has his mask on, because these are really lame jokes. Really, really lame. If Hux could see how strained his expression was, he’d probably go off on _another_ huff, and only make-up sex is worth Hux’s sulky moods. 

He’s starting to think he needs to plan some way to be on missions on the annual Fooling Day when he gets home that night. Hux had (as he often did) called saying he’d be late, but when he opens the door… 

Uhm.

“Hux?”  


“No. I am your… grandfather.”  


Kylo stares. Hux is wearing a replica of Vader’s helmet, and… well. A cape. And nothing but a glow-in-the-dark condom over his cock, with a tiny little hilt at the base so it looks like a lightsaber.

“Hux…”  


“You will join me,” says the shifted voice, “…or you will die.”  


“Hux… I’m…” Okay, so he _does_ worship his Sith grandfather, but there’s one thing about idolising a strong and powerful Force user, and there’s…  


Wait.

“YOU. SHIT.” How did he forget it was Fooling Day?   


Hux holds it together for thirty seconds more, and then the vocoder wheezes out a hacking, shrill laugh. “You - you really thought I was into this?” he asks, prising the helmet off.

“I was - I was surprised, that’s all!”  


“You thought I was bad at this.”  


“You put a plastic fly in my caf.”  


“ _That was all to throw you off the scent_.”  


Colour him impressed, after all.

“Maybe… leave the condom on?” Kylo asks, as he steps in close.  


“So you can find it in the dark?”  


“Yes. _That_.” Maybe he doesn’t need to be absent next year, after all.  



End file.
